


hell

by baguetteperson



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Slow To Update, Spoilers, Texting, im not funny so this rly isnt funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baguetteperson/pseuds/baguetteperson
Summary: Ouma creates hell





	1. introduction i guess

_-4am-_

 

**Kokichi Ouma is now online!**

 

**Kokichi Ouma has created a groupchat!**

 

**Kokichi Ouma has changed the groupchat to hell**

 

**Kokichi Ouma has changed their username to Overlord**

 

**Overlord has added Shuuichi Saihara, Rantarou Amami and 13 others to hell**

 

**Overlord has changed Shuuichi Saihara's username to would fuck for hot topic**

 

**Overlord has changed Rantarou Amami's username to green is not a creative color**

 

**Overlord has changed Kaede Akamatsu's username to paino freik**

 

**Overlord has changed Tsumugi Shirogane's username to fucking cos;l[p**

 

**Overlord has changed Miu Iruma's username to would fuck to fuck**

 

**Overlord has changed Kirumi Toujou's username to m0m**

 

**Overlord has changed Korekiyo Shinguuji's username to k o r k**

 

**Overlord has changed Ryouma Hoshi's username to would fuck to die**

 

**Overlord has changed Angie Yonaga's username to would fuck for my religion**

 

**Overlord has changed Tenko Chabashira's username to would fuck himimo**

 

**Overlord has changed Himiko Yumeno's username to would not fuck tnek**

 

**Overlord has changed Maki Harukawa's username to would kilkl chldrm**

 

 **Overlord:** these typos are making the usernames better

 

**Overlord has changed Kaito Momota's username to gaylaxy**

 

**Overlord has changed Gonta Gokuhara's username to i vore bugs**

 

 **Overlord has changed Kiibo's username to The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. [beep] A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. [ding] Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your** **mark, get ready, start.**

 

 **Overlord:** my job here is done

 

**Overlord is now offline!**

 

_-7pm-_

 

**gaylaxy is now online!**

 

 **gaylaxy:**  Whatrb tHE FUCK

 

 **gaylaxy:** WEhat the heLL IUS THIS

**would kilkl chldrm is now online!**

 

 **would kilkl chldrm:** this is dumb

 

**would kilkl chldrm has left hell!**

 

**Overlord is now online!**

 

**Overlord has added would kilkl chldrm to hell!**

 

**Overlord has disabled leaving hell!**

 

 **Overlord:**  your not leaving

 

 **Overlord:** nobodys leaving

 

 **Overlord:** leaving the chat is disabled

 

 **Overlord:** Have fun, Maki Roll~!

 

**would kilkl chldrm is now offline!**

 

**would fuck himimo is now online!**

 

 **would fuck himimo:** TENKO HEARD HER DOOR SLAM OPEN

 

 **would fuck himimo:** TENKO WILL HELP HARUKAWA-SAN MURDER THE DEGENERATE


	2. everyone hates Ouma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is already done with Ouma's shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:
> 
> Ouma - Overlord  
> Saihara - would fuck for hot topic  
> Hoshi - would fuck to die  
> Toujou - m0m  
> Harukawa - would kilkl chldrm  
> Momota - gaylaxy  
> Chabashira - would fuck himimo  
> Yumeno - would not fuck tnek  
> Shirogane - fucking cos;l[p  
> Yonaga - would fuck for my religion  
> Akamatsu - paino freik  
> Amami - green is not a creative color  
> Shinguuji - k o r k  
> Iruma - would fuck to fuck  
> Gokuhara - i vore bugs  
> Kiibo - The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. [beep] A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. [ding] Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start.

**_hell_ **

 

_-5pm-_

 

**Overlord is now online!**

 

 **Overlord:** AAAAAAA

 

**green is not a creative color is now online!**

 

**fucking cos;l[p is now online!**

 

 **green is not a creative color:** Ouma, don't spam the chat

 

 **green is not a creative color:** please

 

 **Overlord:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **fucking cos;l[p:** I like how the normie knows before Ouma even continued

 

 **Overlord:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **fucking cos;l[p:** wait

 

 **fucking cos;l[p:** HOW DID YOU KNOW???

 

 **Overlord:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **green is not a creative color:** um

 

 **green is not a creative color:** you dont have to know

 

 **Overlord:** But- Amami-channn,, youre not gonna talj about how you comforted me?????

 

**would fuck to fuck is now online!**

 

 **would fuck to fuck:** YOU FUCKED DIDNT YOU

 

 **Overlord:** And then we fucked?????

 

 **would fuck to fuck:** JHRUEFGYTUIAGDBUWE????????

 

 **would fuck to fuck:** HAHAHAHAHAHHSH OUMACUNT AND CUCKMAMI TOTALLY FUCKED

 

 **would fuck to fuck:** HOW BIG WAS THE LITTLE ABORTIONS DICK??????

 

 **green is not a creative color:** I suggest that you stop

 

 **would fuck to fuck:** holy fuck i can feel his fucking glare from my room,,,,,

 

 **would fuck to fuck:** heeee

 

**would fuck to fuck is now offline!**

 

**k o r k is now online!**

 

 **k o r k:** He is quite intimidating, but I do not get afraid from him.

 

 **k o r k:** It is more interesting.

 

**would fuck himimo is now online!**

 

 **would fuck himimo:** THE DEGENERATE DESERVED THE PAIN THAT HE WAS GIVEN!!!!!!

 

 **would fuck himimo:** AND TENKO WANTS ALL OF THE GIRLS NAMES CHANGED

 

**would not fuck tnek is now online!**

 

 **would not fuck tnek:** nyeh

 

**would not fuck tnek has changed her username to If lost please return to Tenko**

 

 **If lost please return to Tenko:** nyeh,,, i did it with magic

 

 **If lost please return to Tenko:** that was tiring,,,,im going to sleep,,

 

**If lost please return to Tenko is now offline!**

 

 **would fuck himimo:** TENKO WANTS TO KNOW HOW TO CHANGE USERNAMES!!!

 

 **fucking cos;l[p:** wait I figured it out

 

**fucking cos;l[p has changed their username to Animu~**

 

**Animu~ has changed would fuck himimo's username to I am Tenko**

 

 **I am Tenko:** AAAAATHANKYOU

 

 **I am Tenko:** TENKO WILL BE WITH HIMIKO NOW!!!!

 

**I am Tenko is now offline!**

 

 **Overlord:** aAww man you ruined it,,,,,

 

**The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. [beep] A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. [ding] Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. is now online!**

 

 **The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. [beep] A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. [ding] Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start.:** THIS USERNAME IS NOT FUNNY ITS ROBOPHOBIC

 

**would fuck to fuck is now online!**

 

 **would fuck to fuck:** HAHAHAHHAHAHAH THATS YOU KIIBITCH???

 

 **The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. [beep] A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. [ding] Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start.:** :((((

 

 **would fuck to fuck:** I CAN MAKE YOU FEEL M UC H BETTER;;;;;))

 

 **green is not a creative color:** _**fuck off** _

 

**would fuck to fuck is now offline!**

 

 **Overlord:** nishishi

 

 **Overlord:** its very fitting

 

 **Overlord** : if you had actual functions

 

 **green is not a creative color:** Did you feel the need to type out your laugh-

 

 **Overlord:** Yeah!! obviously

 

 **Overlord:** Its very important to my character!!! duuuhhhh

 

 **green is not a creative color:** thats kinda cute

 

 **Animu~:** AHHHHHH

 

 **Animu~:** THATS ADORABLE

 

 **Overlord:** ???AMami-chan????callingme cyute???

 

 **Overlord:** ????wjhA??

 

 **Animu~:** YOU BROKE HIM, THIS IS SO CUTTTEEE

 

 **Animu~:** HES BLUSHING hArd,, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

**paino freik is now online!**

 

 **paino freik:** WHERE IS THIS I NEED TO SEE THIS

 

 **Animu~:** THE CAFETERIA

 

 **Animu~:** OUMA JUST LEFT BUT HIM BLUSHING IS JUST,,,,,AHHHHHHH

 

 **paino freik:** oMG??? I SAW HIM LAEBVING???? iT WAs ACTUALLY SO ADORABLE???

 

 **Animu~:** AKAMATSU PM ME

 

 **Animu~:** LETS FANGIRL TOGETHER

 

**Animu~ is now offline!**

 

**paino freik is now offline!**

 

**would fuck for hot topic is now online!**

 

**would fuck for hot topic has changed their username to Saihara**

 

 **Saihara:** who wants their username to be changed..?

 

 **The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. [beep] A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. [ding] Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start.:** Please,,

 

 **Saihara:** Ill just change it to Kiibo

 

**Saihara has changed The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. [beep] A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. [ding] Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start.'s username to Kiibo**

**Kiibo:** Thank you!

 

**Saihara is now offline!**

 

**Kiibo is now offline!**

 

**green is not a creative color has changed their username to fr e sh a voca do**

**fr e sh a voca do:** Where did Ouma go?

 

 **Overlord:** am here!

 

 **Overlord:** nishishi, did you miss me already~????

 

 **fr e sh a voca do:** Are you in your room?

 

 **Overlord:** maayybeee~~~~~~

 

**would kilkm chldrm is now online!**

 

 **would kilkm chldrm:** im not even going to ask

 

**would kilkm chldrm has changed their username to Maki**

**gaylaxy is now online!**

 

**gaylaxy has changed their username to SPACE**

**SPACE has changed Maki's username to Maki Roll**

 

 **Maki Roll:** I

 

 **Maki Roll:** oh

 

**Maki Roll is now offline!**

 

**SPACE is now offline!**

 

**would fuck for my religion is now online!**

 

 **would fuck for my religion:** what is this unholy name

 

**would fuck for my religion has changed their username to Atua forgives everyone!**

**Overlord:** i stg im gonna crush all of your hopes and dreams and religion:)

 

**Atua forgives everyone has changed their username to Atua hates Ouma!**

**Overlord** : i thougtbh we weere frieinbgds,,,,,,,::::((((

 

 **Atua hates Ouma!:** Nyahahahah~!

 

 **Atua hates Ouma!:** Atua tells Angie to go paint!

 

 **k o r k:** I am rather curious as to what you're going to paint.

 

 **Atua hates Ouma!:** Angie can show you once Atua is done!

 

**Atua hates Ouma! is now offline!**

 

**would fuck to die is now online!**

 

 **would fuck to die:** this username is true somewhat

 

 **would fuck to die:** but id do anything for death

 

 **would fuck to die:** whats with you and fucking?

 

 **Overlord:** I felt like fucking everyone yesterday!

 

**m0m is now online!**

 

 **m0m:** Do not lie.

 

 **Overlord:** I was tired okay

 

 **m0m:** Good boy.

 

 **Overlord:** yay!! momma loves me:)

 

 **Overlord:** This means everyone else loves me, riiiight?

 

**Maki Roll is now online!**

 

**SPACE is now online!**

**I am Tenko is now online!**

**If lost please return to Tenko is now online!**

 

**Animu~ is now online!**

 

**paino freik is now online!**

 

**Saihara is now online!**

 

**would fuck to fuck is now online!**

 

**Kiibo is now online!**

 

**Atua hates Ouma! is now online!**

 

 **Maki Roll:** i dont love you

 

 **SPACE:** i dont love you

 

 **would fuck to die:** i dont love you

 

 **k o r k:** i dont love you

 

 **m0m:** i dont love you

 

 **I am Tenko:** i dont love you

 

 **If lost please return to Tenko:** i dont love you

 

 **Animu~:** i dont love you

 

 **paino freik:** i dont love you

 

 **Saihara:** i dont love you

 

 **would fuck to fuck:** i dont love you

 

 **Kiibo:** i dont love you

 

 **Atua hates Ouma!:** i dont love you

 

**Maki Roll is now offline!**

 

**SPACE is now offline!**

**would fuck to die is now offline!**

 

**m0m is now offline!**

 

**I am Tenko is now offline!**

**If lost please return to Tenko is now offline!**

 

**would fuck to fuck is now offline!**

 

**Atua hates Ouma! is now offline!**

 

 **Overlord:** youre all so meannn,,,,,,,:::;;:;:;:(((

 

 **f re sh a voca do:** i love you

 

**Overlord:**

**Animu~:** DID YOU JUST BREak HIM AGAIN

 

 **paino freik:** WHERE IS HE

 

 **Animu~:** I THINK HE IS IN HIS ROOM

 

 **k o r k:** He is.

 

 **k o r k:** I must admit, he is quite adorable when flustered.

 

 **Animu~:** KORK???

 

 **Animu~:** USING ADORABLE???

 

 **Overlord:** youre in my venta rent yuo

 

**k o r k:**

**Animu~:** KORK YOU MUST TEACH ME HOW TO CRAWL VENTS

 

 **paino freik** : I want to be taught too--

 

 **Kiibo:** That seems interesting...

 

 **Kiibo:** I would like to be taught this aswell!

 

**Maki Roll is now online!**

 

 **Maki Roll:** im not even surprised.

 

 **Saihara:** im going to cover up my vent i stg

 

**Saihara is now offline!**

 

**k o r k is now offline!**

 

 **Overlord:** Maki roolll

 

 **Maki Roll:** _You do not have permission to call me Maki Roll._

 

 **Maki Roll:** _**Do you want to die?**_

 

 **Overlord:** ~~pfffidc~~

 

 **Overlord:** i need help moving this dead body;;

 

**SPACE is now online!**

 

 **SPACE:** WHAT tshE FUcK

 

 **Overlord:** i accidentally killed kork witha brick:(

 

 **Overlord:** i want the ass ass to help me move him out of my vent

 

 **Overlord:** help meeeee::((((

 

 **Maki Roll:** no

 

 **Maki Roll:** deal with your own problems asshole

 

**Maki Roll is now offline!**

 

 **Overlord:** waAhAHHHH SO MEAN

 

 **Overlord:** ok brb lemme move this body

 

**Overlord is now offline!**

 

**Atua hates Ouma! is now online!**

 

 **Atua hates Ouma!:** Atua is done painting!

 

 **Atua hates Ouma!:** Atua wants Angie to send what it is!

 

 **Atua hates Ouma!:** burningouma.png

 

**would fuck to fuck is now online!**

 

 **would fuck to fuck:**  THIS IS A FUCKING MASTERPEUICE

 

 **SPACE:** I AGREE WITH YOU FOR ONCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ive made any mistakes let me know-
> 
> bonus:
> 
> Overlord is now online!
> 
> Overlord: WHAT THE FUCK ANGIE
> 
> Atua hates Ouma! is now online!
> 
> Atua hates Ouma!: Atua paints whatever he wants to paint!
> 
> Overlord: THEN WHY THE FUCK IS THE PAINTING ME BURNING IN HELL
> 
> Atua hates Ouma!: read Angie's username
> 
> Overlord: .
> 
> Overlord: o h
> 
> Usernames:
> 
> Ouma - Overlord  
> Saihara - Saihara  
> Hoshi - would fuck to die  
> Toujou - m0m  
> Harukawa - Maki Roll  
> Momota - SPACE  
> Chabashira - I am Tenko  
> Yumeno - If lost please return to Tenko  
> Shirogane - Animu~  
> Yonaga - Atua hates Ouma!  
> Akamatsu - paino freik  
> Amami - fr e sh a voca do  
> Shinguuji - k o r k  
> Iruma - would fuck to fuck  
> Gokuhara - i vore bugs  
> Kiibo - Kiibo


	3. holy fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a ritual happens
> 
> also Gonta finally appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look i finally updated this
> 
> Usernames:
> 
> Ouma - Overlord  
> Saihara - Saihara  
> Hoshi - would fuck to die  
> Toujou - m0m  
> Harukawa - Maki Roll  
> Momota - SPACE  
> Chabashira - I am Tenko  
> Yumeno - If lost please return to Tenko  
> Shirogane - Animu~  
> Yonaga - Atua hates Ouma!  
> Akamatsu - paino freik  
> Amami - fr e sh a voca do  
> Shinguuji - k o r k  
> Iruma - would fuck to fuck  
> Gokuhara - i vore bugs  
> Kiibo - Kiibo

**_hell_ **

 

_-3am-_

 

**Overlord is now online!**

**Overlord:** _@Atua hates Ouma! @Animu~ @paino freik @k o r k @fr e sh a voca do_

 

 **Overlord:** its time

 

 **Overlord:** go to the place

 

**Overlord is now offline!**

 

_-4am-_

 

**SPACE is now online!**

**SPACE:** CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL I JUST WITNESSED

 

**Maki Roll is now online!**

**Maki Roll:** ...?

 

**Saihara is now online!**

**Saihara:** i regret entering the room

 

 **SPACE:** YOU ALSO WITNESSED IT???

 

 **Saihara:** yeah unfortunately

 

 **Maki Roll:** What happened

 

 **SPACE:** OKAY, SO???

 

 **SPACE:** I WAS LOOKING FOR OUMA CUZ IM P SURE HE STOLE ONE OF MY SPACE COATS

 

 **SPACE:** AND I ENTERED ANGIES LAB

 

 **SPACE:** AND

 

 **Maki Roll:** and..?

 

 **SPACE:** I JUST SEE AKAMATSU, AMAMI, OUMA, KORK AND SHIROGANE SITTING IN A CIRCLE

 

 **SPACE:** IN THE MIDDLE OF THEM IS A GIANT FUCKING SUGAER LAMB

 

 **SPACE:** AND OUMA IS FUCKING SLOWLY SLICING IT OPEN WITH A HUGE FUCKIGN KNIFE

 

 **SPACE:** AND THEYRE CHANTING "KILL THE LAMB" OVER AND OVER AGAIN IN A CREEPY TONE

 

 **SPACE:** AND IT LOOKS LIKE THEYRE POSSESSED BY FUCKING DEMONS

 

 **SPACE:** OUMAS FACE IS T E R R I FY I NG

 

 **Maki Roll:** im not even surprised

 

 **Saihara:** this is terrifyin g

 

 **Maki Roll:** you're both pussies

 

 **Maki Roll:** im coming

 

 **SPACE:** MAKI ROLL DONT

 

 **Maki Roll:** nvm 

 

 **Maki Roll:** this is actually terrifying

 

 **SPACE:** I TOLD YOU TO NOT COME

 

 **Maki Roll:** for once, i wish i took your advice

 

 **SPACE:** WH

 

**would fuck to die is now online!**

**would fuck to die:** what the fuck

 

 **Saihara:** Ouma just sliced the lamb in half completely

 

 **Saihara:** his face is somehow even more terrifying now

 

 **would fuck to die:** what's happening

 

 **Saihara:** read above,,

 

**would fuck to die:**

**would fuck to die:** oh

 

 **SPACE:** SGUYHBQPGIY!QJ

 

 **SPACE:** OUMA IS STARING AT ME

 

 **SPACE:** WOITH THIS FUCKIGN SMILE

 

 **Maki Roll:** I'm leaving

 

 **Maki Roll:** good luck

 

**Maki Roll is now offline!**

**Saihara:** Momota

 

 **Saihara:** i advise you to run

 

 **Saihara:** they're all looking at you

 

 **SPACE:** IM AWARE

 

 **would fuck to die:** im coming over

 

 **SPACE:** FUCKIGN DONT

 

 **Saihara:** Hoshi dont

 

 **SPACE:** HPW ARE YUO SO CALM

 

 **Saihara:** because I left

 

 **SPACE:** OH

 

 **SPACE:** SHIT THEIR STANDIGN UP

 

**SPACE is now offline!**

**Saihara is now offline!**

**m0m is now online!**

 

**m0m has changed their username to Maid!**

**Maid:** ...

 

 **Maid:** This is certainly troubling.

 

 **Maid:** It is only the second day of... this, and there is a ritual..

 

 **would fuck to die:** ikr

 

 **would fuck to die:** im currently looking for the group

 

 **would fuck to die:** oh there's Kaito

 

 **would fuck to die:** and the ritual people

 

 **would fuck to die:** running

 

 **would fuck to die:** I want to die aswell

 

**would fuck to die is now offline!**

**Maid:** I must stop this.

 

**Maid is now offline!**

 

_-5am-_

 

**I am Tenko is now online!**

 

**I am Tenko: _T H E S E  D E G E N E R A T E S_**

 

**If lost please return to Tenko is now online!**

 

 **If lost please return to Tenko** : n...nyeh,,,

 

 **If lost please return to Tenko:** they,,, t,,,they,,,,

 

**I am Tenko: _W H E R E  A R E  T H E S E  D E G E N E R A T E S ? !_**

 

**Maki Roll is now online!**

 

 **Maki Roll:** What happened?

 

 **If lost please return to Tenko:** they ruined,,, my,, important magic,,, stuff,,,,,,

 

**I am Tenko: _I  W I L L  N E O  - A I K I D O  T H E  S H I T  O U T  O F  T H E M_**

 

 **Maki Roll:** Chabashira, calm down

 

 **Maki Roll:** youre being more annoying

 

 **Maki Roll:** also, you cursing...? youre really mad, arent you?

 

**I am Tenko: _Y E S_**

 

 **If lost please return to Tenko:** calm down,,, Chabashira,,,

 

 **I am Tenko:** but

 

 **If lost please return to Tenko:** i can ask,,, for new magic stuff,,,,,,

 

 **I am Tenko:** Okay! if you say so, Yumeno!

 

 **Maki Roll:** this is disgusting

 

**Maki Roll is now offline!**

 

**If lost please return to Tenko is now offline!**

 

**I am Tenko is now offline!**

 

_-7am-_

 

**Overlord is now online!**

**fr e sh a voca do is now online!**

**fr e sh a voca do has changed their username to guacamole**

**Overlord:** Jeeeeeeeeez, why did everyone interrupt uuuus??? 

 

 **Overlord:** the summoning was importaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant!!!

 

 **guacamole:** yeah

 

**paino freik is now online!**

**paino freik has changed their username to Piano!**

**Piano!:** Yeah! It was pretty important!

 

**Animu~ is now online!**

**Animu~ has changed their username to Tsum Tsum!**

**Tsum Tsum!:** It was plainly important.. why did you interrupt us?

 

**k o r k is now online!**

**k o r k:** Yes, it was important.

 

**SPACE is now online!**

**SPACE:** HOW THE F UCJ WAS THAT INB ANY WAY IMPORTNAT?!?!!

 

**would fuck to fuck is now online!**

**would fuck to fuck has changed their username to TIT**

**TIT:** WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!?!? I WAS JUST WITH FUCKKKIFNG KIIBS

 

 **Overlord:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **TIT** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Kiibo is now online!**

**Overlord:** Does Kiiboy have a dick??? COUGH IT UP IRUMA CHAN

 

**Kiibo is now offline!**

**TIT:** WAI T KIIBS COME BACJK

 

**Maki Roll is now online!**

**TIT:** heheheheee come 

 

 **Maki Roll:** You disgusting human being.

 

 **Maki Roll:** I really want to kill you just by that one message of yours. 

 

 **Maki Roll:** _Nobody will find your body._

 

 **TIT:** heee

 

 **Overlord:** Weeeeell, the summoning

 

 **Piano:** was important

 

 **Tsum Tsum!:** because it was

 

 **guacamole:** to summon

 

 **k o r k:** the great and almighty...

 

**i vore bugs is now online!**

**Overlord:** Gokuhara channn!!!!!

 

 **i vore bugs:** Hello friends!

 

 **TIT:** GHABYJWJHWQKJGQUI

 

 **TIT:** YOUR FUCKING USERNAME

 

 **i vore bugs:** Eh? Gontas username? Whats wrong with it?

 

**Maid is now online!**

**Maid:** .....

 

**Maid has changed i vore bugs's username to Gonta**

**Maid:** Here, Gonta. Do you like that username?

 

 **Gonta:** Yup!

 

 **Overlord** : <https://youtu.be/dWaCcVkRtXQ>

 

 **SPACE:** I FUCKING HATE YOU, OUMA

 

 **Maki Roll:** dont we all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no bonus this time oof
> 
> Usernames:
> 
> Ouma - Overlord  
> Saihara - Saihara  
> Hoshi - would fuck to die  
> Toujou - Maid  
> Harukawa - Maki Roll  
> Momota - SPACE  
> Chabashira - I am Tenko  
> Yumeno - If lost please return to Tenko  
> Shirogane - Tsum Tsum!  
> Yonaga - Atua hates Ouma!  
> Akamatsu - Piano  
> Amami - guacamole  
> Shinguuji - k o r k  
> Iruma - TIT  
> Gokuhara - Gonta  
> Kiibo - Kiibo


	4. momota's an idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pass it on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:
> 
> Ouma - Overlord  
> Saihara - Saihara  
> Hoshi - would fuck to die  
> Toujou - Maid  
> Harukawa - Maki Roll  
> Momota - SPACE  
> Chabashira - I am Tenko  
> Yumeno - If lost please return to Tenko  
> Shirogane - Tsum Tsum!  
> Yonaga - Atua hates Ouma!  
> Akamatsu - Piano  
> Amami - guacamole  
> Shinguuji - k o r k  
> Iruma - TIT  
> Gokuhara - Gonta  
> Kiibo - Kiibo

**_hell_ **

 

_-8pm-_

 

**Overlord is now online!**

 

 **Overlord:** Momo-chan's an idiot pass it on

 

**SPACE is now online!**

**SPACE:** WHAT NO

**Maki Roll is now online!**

**Maki Roll** : ...

 

 **Maki Roll:** As much as I dont want to,

 

 **Maki Roll** : Momota's an idiot pass it on.

**SPACE:** NO IM NOT

**Piano is now online!**

**Piano:** Momota-kun's an idiot pass it on

 

 **SPACE:** STOP

 

**If lost please return to Tenko is now online!**

**If lost please return to Tenko has changed their name to Magic**

**Magic:** momotas an idiot pass it on

 

 **SPACE:** FUCKIGN STOP IM NOT

 

**Gonta is now online!**

**Kiibo is now online!**

**I am Tenko is now online!**

**Tsum Tsum! is now online!**

**Atua hates Ouma! is now online!**

**I am Tenko has changed their username to BACK OFF DEGENERATES**

**BACK OFF DEGENERATES:** THAT DEGENERATE IS AN IDIOT PASS IT ON

 

 **Atua hates Ouma!:** Momota-kun's an Atua-damned idiot, pass it on~!

 

 **Tsum Tsum!:** Momota-kun's an idiot pass it on!!!

 

 **SPACE:** STOP YOUR HURTING MY FEELINGS

 

 **Kiibo:** ...It's you're*

 

 **Kiibo:** Momota-kun's an idiot, pass it on.

 

 **SPACE:** EVEN YOU???

**Gonta:** Momota-kun's an idiot, pass it on!

**SPACE:** W HAHT 

 

 **Overlord:** Youre such an idiot if even GONTA thinks that!!!

**would fuck to die is now online!**

**would fuck to die has changed their username to death**

**death:** momota is an idiot pass it on

**guacamole is now online!**

**guacamole:** Momota's an idiot pass it on

 

**k o r k is now online!**

**Maid is now online!**

**k o r k:** Although Momota-kun is rather smart, I also believe that he is an idiot.

**k o r k:** so

 

 **k o r k:** Momota-kun's an idiot, pass it on.

**Maid:** I agree.

**Maid:** Momota-kun's an idiot, pass it on.

 

 **SPACE:** WHAT THE FUCKJMDSjvhaygu

 

**Saihara is now online!**

**Saihara:** ...

**SPACE:** SIDEKICK PLEASE

 

 **Saihara:** Momota-kun's an idiot, pass it on.

 

 **SPACE:** _WHAT_

**Overlord:** Nishishi~~~!!! Everyone agrees!!!

**SPACE:** gGHGHH

 

**Overlord has changed their username to MOMO CHANS AN IDIOT**

**SPACE:** _FUCK YOU ALL_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i live
> 
> bonus:
> 
> -3am-
> 
> hell
> 
> TIT is now online!
> 
> TIT: MOMOCUNTS A FUCKING IDIOT PASS THAT SHIT ON
> 
> MOMO CHANS AN IDIOT is now online!
> 
> MOMO CHANS AN IDIOT: youre late bitch
> 
> TIT: heeee
> 
> Usernames:
> 
> Ouma - MOMO CHANS AN IDIOT  
> Saihara - Saihara  
> Hoshi - death  
> Toujou - Maid  
> Harukawa - Maki Roll  
> Momota - SPACE  
> Chabashira - BACK OFF DEGENERATES  
> Yumeno - Magic  
> Shirogane - Tsum Tsum!  
> Yonaga - Atua hates Ouma!  
> Akamatsu - Piano  
> Amami - guacamole  
> Shinguuji - k o r k  
> Iruma - TIT  
> Gokuhara - Gonta  
> Kiibo - Kiibo


	5. Update

So a quick update to the fic.

  
If you haven't noticed, I took down the last chapter (something happened part 1). The main reasons why are because I feel like some plans like that are too early for this book, and I've kinda lost the motivation to write part 2 of that. So for now I'll write a few more chapters and see where the fic goes.

  
I'm sorry if you were looking forward to part 2, but those are the reasons why.

  
Publishing is gonna be slow since I don't have much motivation and I'm not really satisfied with my writing skills. I'll take this update down once I have a new chapter ready.


End file.
